Beautiful Darkness
by dorina16able
Summary: From the first second of her birth, she was surrounded by darkness. She was called to join the quest of 13 Dwarves on a dark night. They met for the first time during a meeting in the middle of the night. Yet, her darkness has something intriguing, something beautiful he can not and does not want to ignore. Kili/OC
1. Daughter of the night

**A/N: Hey, guys :) So, after watching the "Desolation of Smaug" (and it was just EPIC), I've decided to write my own fanfic about the "Hobbit" and I really hope you will like it. If you notice any grammar mistakes or if you want to add your own opinions and ideas, feel free, I do not bite.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I would, I do not own the "Hobbit"**

The light of the lit torches illuminated the corridor in front of the closed door, making shadows appear on the stone walls that reminded someone of a cave. It was the only source of light, for the night outside was dark, without the stars or the moon breaking the midnight blue color of the sky. The scene around the Elf lord, who was pacing up and down, was sending waves of shudder through his entire body, making him fear for unpleasant news. He tried to keep his fears at bay, comforting himself that this night was to be a night of joy and happiness, for it was the night of the arrival of his first child. Though, the hour that grew late without any announcement, combined with the darkness that was surrounding the Woodland Realm, made him think that anything could go wrong. His eyes stayed focused on the door, as if he could burst it open with a mere glance, but it remained closed and silent.

'Av-'osto, mellon nin' Magor, his closest friend, who had come to stand by his side during the long waiting, guessed the lord's thoughts. The two of them had known each other for many years, they had been through many things together and Magor was the first person who had learned about his friend's marriage to Lady Malgelir. His presence next to Lord Aradhaelon seemed only natural at an hour like this and the latter was feeling very grateful that he was not alone.

Aradhaelon forced a smile on his face, attempting to listen to Magor's advice and calm his upset soul, but this smile soon faded and was once again replaced by the expression of pure agony, an agony that was even more obvious in his eyes, dark grey like storm clouds ready to open and let the raindrops fall. He thought about his wife and wondered how she was at the moment, and about his child that was coming into the world. When he wed Malgelir four years prior due to an arrangement between their fathers, he only felt affection and respect for her, thinking that it could not develop into something more. Yet, as time was passing, he grew to love her more than he had ever loved before, at a point where he missed her dearly even when he was away from her only for a few minutes. When he learned that they would become parents, he felt as if his life could not become more perfect, that he had everything he ever dreamed about.

If only everything would go well.

'Amin dele ten' he' he loudly said what he was thinking, taking a deep breath. 'Were you not feeling the same when your wife was giving birth to your daughter?' he added, remembering that night.

'Aye, I had the exact same worries with you, my friend' Magor admitted. 'But, then, my happiness when I saw Tauriel was bigger, because, after all this agony, I realized that everything was well. And the same will happen with Lady Malgelir, I am sure of it'

Aradhaelon nodded and the two Elves did not talk again. A deep silence fell in the area, which was interrupted only by Aradhaelon's soft whispers, his prayers to the Valar to be next to them and give him the blessing to see his long awaited child. He did not know how much time passed, minutes or hours, but, in a sudden, crying was heard from the room on the other side of the door. Aradhaelon stopped pacing up and down and stared at his friend with wide eyes, on the one hand relieved that the tormenting waiting was finally over, and on the other hand still unable to relax until he would hear the news. Only a few minutes later, Camaenil, the family's healer and their most loyal servant, came outside. When she saw the two men gazing at her, she smiled widely.

'My lord Aradhaelon, everything went very well' she merrily announced and her wise face was enlightened both by the shine of the torches and by her smile. 'The Lady Malgelir has given birth to a very healthy and beautiful little girl'

A deep sigh he was holding back escaped from Aradhaelon's lips as he returned the smile, staring towards Magor and forgetting his fears at once. One part of him still could not believe that he was a father now, not until he would see the living proof with his very own eyes. He turned towards Camaenil again, much calmer now, wanting to assure that Malgelir was also well.

'Camaenil, how is my wife? Did you tend to her? May I see her?'

'Lady Malgelir is also very well, like your daughter. She is only very tired, but this is nothing that can not be cured and a long sleep will help her' Camaenil willingly explained. 'You certainly may go to her, since she is also asking for you and wishes to see you'

'Hannon le' Aradhaelon replied and, after throwing a last, happy look towards his closest friend, entered the chamber.

It was illuminated with candles, which were throwing their gentle light all around, giving a peaceful and intimate atmosphere. The maids and ladies who had helped Lady Malgelir while she was giving birth, curtsied in respect at his enter and one of them wished him to see his daughter always happy and successful with her life. Afterwards, they exited the spacious room, leaving the family alone. Only then could Aradhaelon fully see his wife, who was lying down, her back resting on three pillows and the curls of her golden hair falling on them. Their eyes met, his dark grey ones with her green-blue ones, and they saw each other's feelings at their looks. She smiled towards him, a smile that warmed his heart and made her give the impression that she was glowing. He walked to her side and took a close look on the small bundle of cloth she was holding, with his own daughter laying in it. She was a tiny creature with a fair skin, short, black hair on her head and green-blue eyes, her mother's eyes. Aradhaelon caressed his child's cheek and she left out a small squeak, as if she wanted to thank him.

'She is beautiful' he whispered to not destroy the content silence of the moment and kissed his wife's forehead. 'Thank you, melda'

'No, melamin, I thank you' Malgelir whispered back and, as he sat beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder, holding her little girl even tighter. 'You gave me the greatest gift of my entire life and you can not imagine how happy I am right now'

'So am I'

After this small exchange of tender words, they returned back to their content silence, watching their child slowly drifting to sleep, with an innocent expression, unaware of the difficulties and the hardships of the world she was born into, feeling perfectly safe in the motherly embrace. She was leaving soft noises and the two parents laughed gently.

'I swear to everything I keep sacred, melda, I will not allow any harm come to you and our child' Aradhaelon promised and covered Malgelir's hand with his. 'I will always love and protect both of you, with everything I have'

Malgelir nodded, trusting his words and feeling very lucky that she had him next to her. She looked at the sleeping baby again and her life seemed completed now. The dream of a loving husband and a family had always been her dream and now it was fulfilled. She felt so relaxed and she did not want anything else in her life, only the happiness that overwhelmed her at the moment. With a gentle smile, she gave her daughter to Aradhaelon, who carefully placed her in the cradle next to the bed, and then leaned back on the pillows. Only seconds later, she was taken by a deep sleep with beautiful dreams.

* * *

The next day, the family's friends came to see the parents and their newborn daughter and everyone wished them the best. The first who arrived was, certainly, Magor, with his wife, Lady Nemirwen, and their own daughter, Tauriel, who was only six months older than the little girl who was cuddled in her mother's arms. Tauriel smiled at the baby and the girls' parents had the feeling that the close friendship Aradhaelon and Magor shared would be passed on to their daughters.

'Have you decided how you will name her?' Nemirwen wanted to know.

Malgelir looked at her husband and they shared a wide smile. They had decided about their daughter's name only the same day, when their girl woke up. It consisted of two names, with the second one being "Gweneth", due to Malgelir's healing abilities. The first one, though, the name she became known with, was a name that suited well to her, the hour of her birth and the feeling they had when they saw her for the very first time. A name perfect for the daughter of the night and the shadows.

Duvainel.

Their beautiful darkness.

* * *

As the years passed and the baby blossomed into an elleth, she proved to be a worthy owner of her name. The night was her favorite time of the day and, although she liked the moon and the stars, she loved the darkness that existed the night of her birth, the night without companions in the sky. Some were warning her parents that this was not a good sign, for it hosted the danger that the young girl would grow stubborn and they would lose her, but Aradhaelon and Malgelir were only shaking their heads at such words. They wanted their daughter to be happy, even if this meant that she was restless and eager for exploring. Besides, she was not alone, but had her two closest friends and faithful companions with her: Tauriel, Magor's daughter, and Legolas, the son of the Elvenking Thranduil, who were as adventurous as she was herself.

But this darkness started befalling the Woodland Realm, slowly and painfully. The trees were dying and the forest seemed as if it was sick, as if the nature was punishing them for a reason they could not understand. Foul creatures were lurking in its corners, from giant spiders to Orcs, despite the guards' attempts to hold back the dangers, and no one dared to enter the woods anymore. Duvainel knew this situation and a sudden wish to go away had started to burn inside her soul. She wanted to find what was happening and the forest was so ill, and she also wanted to travel around Middle Earth, to find out what laid beyond her home. She could not do it, though, for she was a woman and, although her father was tutoring her in archery and she knew how to defend herself, she knew that people were expecting from her to stay where she was and eventually wed and raise a family. This was going against her own dreams and she was praying for something to happen, something that would give her the opportunity she longed for.

Much to everyone's shock, this opportunity would be provided to her by an Orc. And, despite her previous wishes, she would beg that the events of this day would never occur.

* * *

Elvish words/phrases:

**Av-'osto- Do not be afraid  
**

**Mellon nin- My friend**

**Amin dele ten' he- I am worried about her**

**Hannon le- Thank you**

**Melda- My beloved**

**Melamin- My love**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, everybody, that was it for now, hope you liked it :) Can't wait for your reviews and the next chapter will be up in a few days  
**


	2. Nothing lasts forever

**A/N: Hello, everyone :) So sorry for the delay, I am running with projects and studying in university and I've been very busy. But, here we are again, new chapter is up and I really hope you will like it :)It is very long, because I wanted it to have as much detail as possible, I hope you won't get tired. The title of the chapter is a verse from the song "Dust in the wind" by Kansas.  
**

**ZabuzasGirl- Here is the update :) Have fun reading it.**

**MindlessOblivion (wow, very interesting username, by the way)- Thank you so much, I am happy you find it interesting. Hope you will enjoy the new chapter too.**

**Also, thanks to you who have followed and favorited the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own the Hobbit**

Lord Aradhaelon's eyes threw sneaky glances around the small area he was scouting with his men. Whispers could be heard in the light breeze, making him feel uneasy, as if something was gripping his heart tightly. He knew that this was the influence of the Mirkwood forest, which had become known for the illusions it was creating. Even its habitants could sense it, something that had made the guards and hunters wary and reluctant when it was their turn to go and assure that the borders of the elven realm were safe, although even this was not sure anymore. The male Elf left a deep sigh, remembering that horrible day many years ago, the day that was still fresh in his mind and was still causing him great sadness.

_Aradhaelon smiled widely at the sight of his wife singing to their daughter. She was five years old now and had become a very cheerful little she-elf, with her hair barely reaching her shoulders and the waves tucked behind her pointy ears. Her eyes were fixed on her mother and a wide smile was making her whole face shining as she was listening intently to Malgelir's song. Aradhaelon knew that song very well, for it was his wife's favorite one. It was the song of the greatest love that ever existed, the love between an elven princess and a mortal man, a love that went through tragedy and death and still endured._

_Suddenly, one of his guards, Erynor, rushed inside the room, looking very upset, with knots of sweat being visible on his forehead and his hazel eyes widened in shock because of a reason unknown to Aradhaelon, although Erynor's expression was telling him that something very unpleasant had happened. However, not wanting to upset his child and his wife, who stared afraid at the young guard, he smiled reassuringly towards them before walking outside, with Erynor right behind him._

_'__Mani marte, Erynor?' he wanted to know, trying to keep his voice calm.  
_

_Much to his surprise, his companion did not answer at once. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but then closed it again, as if the words were too painful to be spoken out aloud. This was repeated three times more and Aradhaelon started to grow impatient and extremely worried. What could only be wrong that the young Elf could not utter it? His dark grey eyes searched Erynor's face, the sorrow in his eyes, the shoulders that were moving heavily up and down as he was taking deep breaths, in an attempt to find something, a sign of what had occurred. _

_'__Mani naa ta?' he insisted and raised his voice.  
_

_'__Lord Aradhaelon…' Erynor finally started speaking and his voice was hoarse 'forgive me, my lord…but I come with very ill news. The Lord Magor…your friend…he was attacked…and killed by Orcs, together with his wife'_

_Aradhaelon could not believe the words that had just reached his ears. It could not be, his closest friend and Lady Nemirwen gone from this world. They were friends for years and they should be for even more, he could not be dead. He lowered his head, ashamed to show his grief in front of the guard, but, nevertheless, Erynor placed his hand hesitantly upon Aradhaelon's shoulder._

_'__I am truly sorry, my lord' he said with honesty. 'This should not have happened. They should be still amongst us, continuing your friendship and watching their daughter grow up'_

_Aradhaelon's eyes widened at the mention of the word "daughter". For one moment he had completely forgotten that his friend had a child, a little girl, who had just lost both of her parents so sudden. He looked at Erynor with worry and fear, feeling that now it was his duty to protect Magor's daughter, as an honor to his friend._

_'__Do you know what will happen to Tauriel now, Erynor?' he turned to the other Elf again, wondering how the news would be told to her, about her parent's demise. How would a child like her copy with such a great loss?_

_'__I do not know anything specific, though I have heard that King Thranduil will look after her. The news about the attack have worried him, for it means that the forest is not safe anymore. We have to be even more careful. Something evil is rising, my lord'_

'Lord Aradhaelon? My lord?'

Erynor's voice brought him back to reality, snapping him out of his memories. Aradhaelon nodded towards him to show him that he had listened, mentally scolding himself for being distracted during his scouting. The woods were dangerous and, if he was not careful, not only was he risking the safety of his kin, but also his own life. He looked sadly around, at the trees that were dying and the spider webs that were hanging from many branches, a remembrance of the attack a few months ago. They had killed the vile creatures, but Aradhaelon knew very well that this would not be the last time the spiders would pay them a visit. Only this day, when he was preparing his weaponry, Malgelir had tried to convince him to stay in the safety of their home, but he had comforted her that he would be well. She was scared for him, he knew that, and, after Magor and Nemirwen's deaths, the fear of the loss had increased for both of them. Just as Aradhaelon was placing an arrow on the string of his bow, his ears caught another sound except his companions' hushed conversations and the whispers of the forest, a sound he did not like at all.

'Melloneamin, nad no ennas' he hissed and the other Elves hasted to form a circle, their arms pointing at different directions.

All conversations stopped and the only sound that was coming from the small group was the one of their shallow breaths, hands gripped around bows or swords. The Elves exchanged looks between them, inwardly asking each other what could be wrong this time. Whatever the problem was, their enemy knew how to remain unnoticed, for they could not hear nothing, not branches cracking or steps. Aradhaelon stretched the string of his bow, ready to let the arrow fly and land on the invader. He was standing straight and proud, his muscles tensed and his face without the gentleness it had when he was with his loved ones. His mind travelled to his wife and his daughter, the most precious beings in his life, and their thought helped him to focus more on the battle that was surely approaching, especially since he had the feeling that they were being watched.

Suddenly, a horrible scream was heard, a voice commanding something in a language that the Elves dreaded and loathed at the same time: the Black Speech. Aradhaelon could not understand what the voice had said, but he had a good suspicion, which came true the very next second, with a black arrow flying out of nowhere and hitting Erynor right in the heart. The Elf let out a scream of pain and fell limp on the ground, his eyes and his mouth open in silent shock, without seeing anything anymore. The sight of his loyal guard dead filled Aradhaelon's heart with pain and rage and, before he could think, he released his own arrow at the direction the black one had come from. His shot followed another scream and a furious yell from the distance, and now the small traces of doubt had disappeared: Orcs!

'Gurth anin yrch!' he cried out and swiftly took another arrow from his well-made quiver. 'Dago i goth!'

Apparently, that was what the Orcs were waiting for, because running steps were heard, as if something heavy was stepping on the forest ground. A party of Orcs with heavy armor appeared from the trees and a fierce fight ensued, with arrows flying everywhere and the clashing of the steel of swords filling the air. There were many victims from both sides, but none of them was willing to give up so easily. The Ocs were fighting only out of need for war, the Mirkwood Elves were fighting to protect their home and everyone it hosted and this was a source of great strength for them. Aradhaelon was shooting Orc after Orc and, when he ran out of arrows, he continued fighting with his loyal dagger. However, no matter his skill and experience, nothing is certain when it comes down to the cunningness of Orcs and the blow that one of them landed on his back from behind made him gasp for air, as he felt the blood staining his tunic. He almost fell down, but two of his companions quickly came to his aid, covering him from the attacking beasts.

'Stay strong, my lord' the one pleaded him in a fit of panic and hastily killed an Orc that was coming towards them. 'Hold on, we will bring you to safety! The healers will tend to you'

'It has no sense' Aradhaelon groaned in pain and gripped the men's' shoulders even more tightly. 'This wound can not be healed, we have to accept it'

'Do not give up, my lord!' the second guard, slightly calmer than the first one, attempted to encourage him. 'Everything will be alright, you will see'

'Everything will be alright, indeed, though not for me, mellon nin' the lord replied as his vision started to fade. 'Please…look after my family…and tell them…tell them that I love them…and that I am sorry'

* * *

Duvainel was walking around the corridors of her home, with a closed book in her hand and her youthful face, usually fair, now had some color thanks to the bright sun that was shining outside. She had sat on the bridge that was leading to the insides of the Mirkwood palace, reading about various tall tales and stories that were told and sung around every corner of Middle Earth. She was fascinated by what she had heard and there were moments where she had felt touched by the events she was reading, like in the case of Beren and Luthien, or where fear and confusion had filled her soul, like the tale of the great dwarven kingdom, Erebor, in the Misty Mountains, which was taken by the deadliest dragon that ever existed, Smaug the Terrible. Duvainel knew, of course, that the Elves and the Dwarves loathed each other, but she could not help but be sorry about the many Dwarves who had lost their home in the fangs of this beast.

_Horrible things are happening out there, while we sit here and live our lives as if nothing is going on, _she thought angrily and left a deep sigh. _We simply close our gates in the face of anything evil or, the most, kill the creatures that invade our woods. But no one suggests to travel and help others who are in need, as if we are the only ones who are important in this world._

In a sudden, great uproar was heard from outside, yelling and bickering and Duvainel guessed that her father and his company had returned from their scouting with news, for the voices heard seemed very upset. Wondering what could be wrong again, she started heading towards the source of the sound, eager to learn what had happened. When she was a little girl she did not realize the unpleasant things that were occurring from time to time, for her father considered her very young to carry such worries. Now that she was an adolescent maiden, though, he always shared the news with her, considering her mature enough to have her own opinion and tutoring her, so that she could support herself in case something attacked her. How many times she had begged him to take her with him on a scouting or hunting, though, and he always refused. Duvainel sighed again as she was getting closer to the voices, almost running into a member of her father's group, who gasped loudly at her sight.

'Lady Duvainel, pardon me' he apologized and bowed slightly towards her, an ashamed blush appearing on his face. 'I am in haste and did not see you. I hope I did not hurt you'

'Apologize not, Hadron, it is quite alright' Duvainel smiled friendly at him, for she had known her father's counsel for many years and considered him a part of her family. 'Do not think about it, after all, it was me who almost fell on you. Tell me, did anything happen? I hear scared voices coming from outside'

'Aye, my lady, something did happen and I was in search of you and your mother' Hadron's eyes met hers and his expression darkened. 'We have just return from our scouting and I fear the news are not well at all'

'Did the spiders attack again?' the she-elf wanted to know groaning, reminiscing her father's often reports about said creatures and growing tired of them and their usual presence inside their borders. 'I think they will not stop coming here, although their nets were destroyed months ago'

'I wish it was the spiders, my lady, though this time it was something far worse' Hadron started carefully, his sorrowful eyes never leaving hers, thinking how he could possibly announce the horrible turn of the events as gently as possible. 'This time we were ambushed by Orcs!'

'Orcs?'

Duvainel left a small scream of terror hearing this word and covered her mouth with her hands. Orcs were surely far worse than spiders, for they were beasts with their own mind and way of thinking and they had their own weaponry, meaning that they could cause more damage than the giant animals. She would never forget that Lord Magor and Lady Nemirwen, the parents of her childhood friend Tauriel, had fallen victims of Orcs and she stared at Hadron, afraid of what she would hear next. A hope, small like a little bird trying to fly, started fluttering in her heart and she prayed that her father and his companions had made it home alive.

'Hadron, tell me the truth. Is everyone safe? Are there wounded or…' at that point she stopped to gather all the mental strength she could to go on '…or victims?'

The counsel lowered his head, breaking the eye contact, guilty that he had to deliver the news to the young elleth. Even though, he had to do it and, since there was no way to bring it gently to her, he decided that the best way was the direct one.

'Amin hiraetha, arwen en amin' he whispered and he could sense her tense at how he sounded. 'I am afraid we had victims…including Erynor…and…'

'Who else?' Duvainel asked with a voice that started to break, already suspecting what the male Elf wanted to tell her. 'Hadron, who else was killed and you are hesitating to say it?'

'Forgive me…Lord Aradhaelon…Your father, my lady'

Duvainel stared at him as if she did not hear him, feeling the world around her spinning, her eyes filling with tears and her whole body feeling numb, unable as she was to process Hadron's announcement. Surely the counsel had made a mistake, her beloved father could not be dead. He was always there for everyone, always willing to help and always loyal, he used to cradle her in his arms when she was a baby and he read her tales of heroes of old when she was a child. He was there since she could remember herself and now Hadron was telling her that an Orc took his life? Only this day he had bid her farewell before going to scout the woods and everything seemed so normal…his farewell could not be the last one, could it?

'My lady? My lady, I am terribly sorry for the tragedy that has befallen you. He should not leave us. Yet, have in your mind that he would not want you to grief over him and forget your life, even if he no longer is amongst us'

'Bring me to him!' Duvainel ordered. 'I will not believe your words unless I see him with my very own eyes'

'Lady Duvainel, I understand your feelings, but do you not wish to remember him as he was?' Hadron attempted to change her mind, to spare her from more pain.

'Hadron, I am not a little girl anymore!' she yelled at him, making him back away. 'You can not tell me that my father is gone and prevent me to see him! I have every right to see him, bring me to him at once!'

'Be iest lin. Surely your mother will be with him already' Hadron sighed and turned his back to her, marching outside again. Duvainel quickly followed him, a few tears already escaping from her eyes, but trying to prepare herself for what she would see.

The scouts were still gathered outside and, apparently, they had just left Lord Aradhaelon on the ground, for they were still with their weapons. As Hadron guessed, Lady Malgelir was already by her husband's side, grasping his cold hand, crying silently and without sobs. When Duvainel knelt beside her, she almost fell unconscious at the sight of her father, usually so full of life and energy, now a limp body with eyes open, but unable to see anything. Now the tears were flooding her face, her shoulders were shaking from the loud sobs and she did not pay attention to the hushed voices around her that were speaking about how her father should be honored and who knew what else. She bent forward, wanting to lay on her father and cry until she would not have tears anymore, but her mother's hands, gentle and strong at the same time, held her back. Malgelir hugged her daughter, who would always stay her little girl, as tightly as she could and allowed her to burst her pain out, knowing that it was better than holding everything inside.

* * *

Aradhaelon's death was properly honored, yet the pain still existed for mother and daughter. They spoke often about it, although they tried to hide the true amount of pain they were feeling from each other, to not cause more sadness and worry. Even though, they could not hide the fact that Lady Malgelir was visiting her husband's tomb every day or that Duvainel cried every night before sleeping and woke up screaming every day because of the nightmares and memories that visited her in her dreams. At least, and that was the only thing that could give a sense of comfort to the young maiden, she had Tauriel and Legolas, who were by her side for everything she needed and were the only ones who could distract her from her grief, even if it was only temporarily.

One day, though, a month after Aradhaelon's demise, something happened. Something that set in motion a series of events that would change Duvainel's life and perspectives forever. And that day started with the Lady Malgelir leading her daughter in her bedchamber and unlocking a trunk that was standing at a corner. Duvainel knew that trunk very well, for the fact that it was locked had been intriguing her since she was a child. She had asked from her parents many times to show her its contents or tell her what it held inside, but, every time, they were refusing with a friendly smile, assuring her that the things inside would be hers when she would be ready. Her eyes widened as she wondered if that day had finally come.

'Nanneth?' she started after a small hesitation. 'What is it you wish me to see?'

'Be patient, my beloved daughter' Malgelir could not help but chuckle at her impatience. 'You will learn right now'

The lock of the trunk opened without effort, revealing personal things that belonged to Duvainel's parents. Malgelir searched for a while and picked up a beautifully made bow and an equally beautiful quiver with small engravings of flowers, filled with gold-feathered arrows. Duvainel left out a loud gasp at their sight, for she knew these weapons only too well. This was her father's favorite bow, he had inherited it from his father and treasured it as if it was made from pure gold. The elven maiden's eyes travelled from the known object, filled with its own memories, to her mother. She seemed different on this particular morning, without the usual grief marking her face and even smiling gently as she handed the weapons to her daughter.

'Mother…Why are you giving me these?' Duvainel asked, not following her mother's thoughts and her fingers caressing the bow tenderly, remembering her father shooting with it. 'I do not understand'

'Do you recall your father and me telling you that the contents of this trunk would belong to you when the right day would come?' Malgelir returned the question without losing her smile and waiting for her daughter to nod before going on. 'Well, I do believe that this day has come, iellig'

'What do you mean?'

'I always wanted you to have something from your homeland, in case you would fulfill your wish to leave the Woodland Realm' Malgelir explained.

The calmness of her voice was the complete opposite to Duvainel's reaction, who never thought that she would hear her mother uttering these words. Despite the fact that she was respecting her opinions, Duvainel was sure that her parents, and Malgelir in particular, wanted her to stay with them, especially now that her father had passed away. But now her mother was actually saying that she wanted her to leave this place. She could not do it, though. She could not leave her alone, not so soon.

'Do not be worried about me, child' Malgelir smiled again and caressed her daughter's cheek. 'I am in my right mind and I truly mean what I am saying to you right now. I want you to be happy and I want to make sure that you will live the life you wish and not the life others wish you to live'

Duvainel kept staring at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. Now it was confirmed, her mother was truly different. She was calmer than she had seen her the past month and her words were so odd, yet she was speaking them with such simplicity, as if she was talking about the weather. Duvainel wished for her mother to get over her mourning, yet this conversation caused her a bad feeling she could not ignore. It was almost as if someone had stolen her own mother and had replaced her with a stranger. Lady Malgelir saw her daughter's thoughts in her troubled expression and hasted to solve the mystery behind her change, although her answer was not what the elleth expected to hear.

'I heard the seagull yesterday'

Duvainel gasped loudly hearing this and her eyes filled with tears, knowing all too well what this meant. The seagull, the creature that was bringing the message that it was time for Elves to return to the Undying Lands. She knew that this moment would come one day, but not so soon. Her father had died one month ago and now she would also lose her mother and there was no comforting thought.

'Do not be sad, Duvainel. I will go back to my true home, where the memories of you and your ada will be always prospering and filling my heart with happiness, something that will not be the case if I stay here' Malgelir spoke again, sensing the girl's pain.

'You are not forced to leave' Duvainel disagreed sobbing. 'You can stay here and we will go through this together. You know that I would not have a problem if I stayed here!'

'But you have your own dreams and I want you to fulfill them' her mother repeated what she had said earlier. 'Besides, I will be also unhappy if I stay here more. The Woodland Realm is not the safe and beautiful place that used to be, this you know. It has become dangerous and vile and its creatures took your father away from us. And I do not want you to feel like a prisoner here. I want you to explore the corners of our world. You are skilled and you can survive on your own. Maybe you will live adventures and your name will be sung in songs and told in tales'

Before Duvainel could say anything, Malgelir started searching inside the trunk again, until she found what she was looking for. It was a small silver crown, tiny and perfect for Duvainel's head, with silver flowers and petals on it. It was the most beautiful thing Duvainel had seen and she stared at it with admiration for a long while.

'This crown has been in my family for many centuries and has been passed on from mother to daughter' Malgelir explained. 'I was planning to give it to you the day you would be wed, but I want you to have it now. These will always be with you in your journeys and give you their light when you will feel that there is no light in the world'

'Mother…' Duvainel started another try, but, seeing that it was hopeless, did not continue. Instead, she hugged her mother tightly and buried her head in her shoulder, crying as hard as she had cried the day her father died. She did not want her mother to leave, nor did she want to leave the Woodland Realm herself, but, suddenly, she thought that it was her duty to do so. It was her beloved mother's wish, who, despite her own grief, was doing anything to help her feel better. She had raised her with love and Duvainel thought that she owed it to her if she did what her mother wished. Besides, especially after her father's demise, travelling around would help her to improve her fighting skills and, maybe, she could also learn how to heal.

'So be it, nanneth' Duvainel whispered and caressed comfortingly her mother's golden curls, thinking that she should behave like a mature woman right now. 'If that is what you wish, then I will see it done and I swear to you that I will make you proud'

'Oh, my daughter, I am already so much proud of you. You will do well outside our borders, when you will finally be free of everything. And never forget that, as long as everyone you love and care about exist in your thoughts, they will never be gone from your side'

* * *

Duvainel was sitting in an open valley, the starlit sky above her. Next to her laid her new bow and quiver and Lavanor, her stallion with the chestnut brown fur, was feeding on the fresh grass in a short distance, as if guarding her from enemies. The young elleth left a deep sigh and thought about everything that occurred the past days. Only three days prior, her mother had left for the Undying Lands and today was her turn to leave her homeland for the unknown. They had arranged it that way, for it would be more painful for Malgelir to watch her only child leave. Even though, Duvainel had not avoided the painful farewells herself. The two closest friends she could ever have, Tauriel and Legolas, had done everything they could to make her stay, but she could not. She had promised it to her mother and, after the latter's departure, she had the feeling that nothing was holding her in Mirkwood anymore. She would miss her friends, of course, but she needed to move on, to get over the pain.

Suddenly, the stars were covered by thick clouds, making the bright light on the hill disappear, as well as the sense of solace and comfort it had brought. Loud thunder could be heard and, the next moment, raindrops started falling on the thirsty earth, reminding Duvainel of tears in her current state. Lavanor neighed terrified, trotted towards her and nudged her, urging her with his own way to find a shelter from the night and the rain, but she did not move. She stood up and raised her head, allowing the drops to fall on her face, facing the dark sky with eyes that were sparkling as if she had a high fever. Soon, the water that was coming from the clouds joined the water that escaped from her eyes, as her shoulders started shaking in silent sobs, an expression of grief for her torn family: her loving father, who was trying to make her more combative, and her sweet mother, with the permanent, gentle smile.

And then, while she was standing there, she closed her eyes and her mind made its own decision. No, she would not stay the broken and weak adolescent girl who would be closed in her sadness. She had left for a reason and to that she would hold. She had not saved her father from his fatal wound, but she would practice and learn to be able to save others who would be in need. Foul beasts existed in this world and she, with the bow she had inherited being her faithful companion, would fight them until the end. And, if anyone or anything would underestimate her or make the foolish mistake to try and trick her, then she would prove that she should be feared. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, her green-blue orbs without their previous sparkle, without tears, and her face with a grim expression that caused another neigh from Lavanor, the horse scared by his mistress' sudden change.

They were always calling her a child of darkness.

Well, it was time for her to truly become one.

* * *

Elvish words/phrases:

**Mani marte, Erynor?: What happened, Erynor?**

**Mani naa ta?: What is it?**

**Melloneamin, nad no ennas: My friends, something is out there**

**Gurth anin yrch!: Death to the Orcs!**

**Dago i goth!: Slay the enemy!**

**Amin hiraetha, arwen en amin: I am sorry, my lady**

**Be iest lin: As you wish**

**Nanneth: Mother**

**Iellig: My daughter**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you liked it and I can not wait for your reviews.**


	3. Thorin's pride

**A/N: Hello, my friends, how are you? Seriously, I would have posted this chapter days ago, but I was studying like mad! But, considering the fact that tomorrow I am giving the first exam of the semester in college, I thought that editing and posting a new chapter would help me :) Anyway, hope you will like it.**

**Rio Firestorm- Thank you, I am glad you find it intriguing :D**

**Disclaimer: All right of the "Hobbit" belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (the man is such a genius!). I only own my OC, Duvainel Gweneth**

**7 years later**

No one who still had their mind would dare to walk in a forest in the middle of the night, much less all alone. Everyone knew the tales about the various beasts the woods hosted and many had fallen victims of their curiosity and stupidity. There had been a series of rumors about trolls and even Orcs being sighted and, whether they were true or not, they were enough to draw the logical people who were not tired of their lives to avoid crossing it, both in daylight and during the night. However, it seemed that there was someone foolish enough, to whom a walk through the forest seemed something pleasant. It was a tall figure, wearing a dark green cloak and the hood pulled over their head, with their facial characteristics hidden and, therefore, it was hard to tell if it was a male or a female. Since midday, said figure was strolling around the woods, with one hand gripped tightly around a well-made bow, and clearly searching for something, for they were kneeling down on the fresh ground very often, looking for tracks or other clues that would lead them to their target, which was unknown to all others except themselves. The stranger had rested for a few hours and now they were back into their task, with the night providing another advantage for them.

Suddenly, their restless walk stopped and, for the hundredth time in the same day, the hooded creature knelt down and examined the ground, where traces of footsteps were easily seen in the mud. The shape of the feet was big, much bigger than that of Men, Elves and Dwarves and, apparently, this was what they were looking for. The grip around the bow tightened so much, that the knuckles of their hand turned white and a furious expression appeared on their face.

'Utinu en lokirim' they cursed in Elvish and the voice that came out of the hood was no louder than a deadly whisper.

After standing up, they followed the traces for a long while, with all their senses tensed and without losing focus. In a sudden, they stopped again, seeing the light of fire in a short distance. With a mischievous smile, they approached their target even more and then waited patiently for the perfect chance to strike, becoming, almost literally, one with the shadows. Meanwhile, the figure's target, which was nothing else than a party consisting of six Orcs, had not realized that their doom was only a few feet away, and continued eating and speaking in their language, sending waves of shiver down the hunter's spine. Their hand went to their waist, where a small bag made of fur was hanging, its content being various herbs and salves they had made by themselves. It was positive that the bag was so easy to reach, for they could never know when it would be useful. Then, having lost their patience, they notched an arrow on their bow and drew the string back, while closing one eye for better aim. The arrow was released only mere seconds later, landing right on the throat of one of the Orcs, causing an explosion of curses and shrieks. The hunter did not lose time and, after killing one more Orc with an arrow, took out one of their two daggers and jumped in their camp, not wanting to waste all the arrows for these vile creatures. The Orcs attacked at once, but their attacker was very swift and anything but willing to give up their precious life in their hands.

'Do you know what I say when I encounter death, Orc?' they asked with a steady and strong voice as their dagger sliced its leg. 'Not today!'

'You will pay for this!' the Orc spat in an attempt to humiliate its killer, although it was him who was being humiliated. But then, the beast's eyes fell on the quiver the stranger owned, a quiver with small flower engravings, and its eyes widened. 'Kill him!' it screeched towards its three living companions. 'It is Shadow!' The next second, the dagger slit its throat, leaving it breathless.

'I feel flattered by the fact that you know me, but this will not save you from me' the hunter, whom the Orc had recognized as Shadow, responded with an even more mischievous smile and turned towards their remaining enemies with even more strength and hatred.

'This will be your end, Shadow!' an Orc spoke in the common tongue, only to receive two arrows, which killed it in an instant.

'I hate it when others do not listen to my words!' the warrior hissed. 'Did I not say a few seconds ago what I tell death?'

When the two other Orcs were killed as well, Shadow left their corpses there and walked, until they reached a small river that was nearby, in order to wash away the Orc blood from their face and hands. There were no serious injuries, except a small cut on their face that would heal within a few hours if it was taken care of. After searching for a while in their back, the hooded figure found a small vile with a salve and put a little on the wound to prevent infection and to help it healing faster. They placed the vile back inside the back and left out a string of singing tunes with a strange rhythm that sounded like a message. A few minutes later, loud neighing was heard and a beautiful stallion made its appearance, leaving a sound of content when its owner caressed it. It pulled at their hood, but the mysterious person held it with both hands, keeping it on their heads.

'No, my boy, I have to stay hidden' they explained. 'We must find a place to rest and I can not reveal my identity, especially after an attack against Orcs'

* * *

The village of Bree, located east of the Shire, was considered one of the most important cross-roads hamlets, serving as settlement to travelers of various origins, who were mixing with the permanent habitants. It was small and comfortable, with roads and traditional houses, giving the impression of a sanctuary, even in periods of war, although this impression was somehow denied with a more careful observation. Strangers were almost an everyday sight, consisting mostly of Rangers and Hobbits, but also of spies working for unknown masters, whether of good or evil nature. Issues of great importance should not be discussed there, for you never knew who would overhear you and for what they would use the information they gained. Even though, it remained a popular hamlet, because it was the only one in a long distance.

The "Prancing Pony" was inside the central hub, near the stables and some merchant stalls. It was the most known inn in Bree and was accustomed to everyone, providing even rooms in the size of a Hobbit for the small creatures that were occasionally passing by. Like the village in general, the "Prancing Pony" was also attracting every sort of people, from those who simply wished to enjoy a good meal, a conversation with friends and a warm bed, to those who wanted to rest before continuing a journey or those who wanted to listen to what was being said around them and remain unnoticed at the same time. The sight of a hooded stranger was something common in this place, which was always crowded and filled with the smells of smoke and ale, and every time it was causing the usual disagreements and assumptions about who could be hiding under the hood. This was the case on that specific dark night, when a hunter attacked and killed the company of Orcs in the forest and then decided to find a proper place to rest. Like so many others, the "Prancing Pony" provided them with the solution and now they were sitting in a corner, covered in cloak and hood, and listening to the hushed voices around them.

'This must be Shadow'

'Shadow?'

'Yes, a Ranger. And a female as well'

'A _female_?'

'You are wrong, she is not a Ranger. I heard that she is more a travelling healer who uses the disguise of Rangers for more protection'

'But a _woman_? What is a woman doing travelling around aimlessly?'

'I have heard that she is a she-elf'

'This can not be'

'A she-elf offering her services as a travelling healer…That sounds like a nice tale for my daughter before she goes to bed'

A smile appeared on Shadow's face and, as the light of the candles met the face under the hood for mere seconds, female characteristics and long hair could be seen, confirming the men's words that it was handling of a woman. She quickly understood her mistake, though, and lowered her head again, but her keen eyes did not leave her surroundings for a single moment, focusing on a man at the other side of the room, with black, curly hair that was falling on his neck and a menacing look. He seemed as if he was waiting for something specific to happen or for someone specific to arrive. Deciding to keep a close eye on him, she checked under the table and was pleased when she saw that her weaponry was still there, ready to be used in case things escalated.

At that moment, the door of the inn opened and a small, hooded figure came in, holding weapons in one hand. When they took off the cloak, the young woman saw that it was a Dwarf with long, black hair, dark eyes that were staring around and something on him made him give the impression of royalty or, at least, nobility, as he was sitting down on a table and taking order from the woman that was responsible for the inn. She had not met him before, but, by instinct, the female healer had a feeling about who it was. She knew the story of his fathers almost by heart and, during the last seven years she was travelling, she had heard stories and rumors about him.

_Who would have thought? _She thought and cracked a small, but amused smile. _Thorin Oakenshield himself in Bree. Now, this is something you do not see every day._

She recalled her times in the Woodland Realm, where everyone around her-except her parents-kept telling her that Dwarves were their enemies, greedy, vile and cunning creatures who only cared about themselves and stopped to nothing in order to have wealth and gold. When she read about Erebor, she learned about the gold sickness that had befallen over Thror and his son, Thrain, Thorin's grandfather and father respectively, but she kept saying that this can be defeated if someone is only willing. The Elvenking, Thranduil, never grew tired of saying how the Dwarves had betrayed him, not giving him the star jewels he desired and that were promised to him, but she had an argument, although she had never spoken it aloud. The dragon Smaug had taken Erebor and Thranduil had not come to the Dwarves' aid and, although she could understand that he did not want to risk his kin's life and the beast's wrath, she could also understand the fact that Thorin was still feeling betrayed and mistrusted Elves more than anyone else.

She would make the terrible mistake to drift away in her own thoughts, when she felt as if the room had become smaller and the air much thicker. That feeling was very familiar for her, it was her tension before an attack, and it became more intent when Thorin looked towards her. It was as if he was trying to pierce her with his eyes and to read her deepest thoughts, reminding her much of King Thranduil's gaze, as if she had done something terrible. But, then, his eyes travelled to something or, rather, someone, on her right side and, after following his look, she noticed a bald and fat man sitting at a table next to the window who was staring back at the Dwarf. By instinct, Shadow stared back at the black-haired man who had raised her suspicions earlier and found out that he was looking towards Thorin as well. Shivers ran down her spine and, when she saw the men standing up, she took a decision immediately. Reaching under the table, she took an arrow out of her quiver and, always under the table, placed it on her bow's string without noise, ready to jump on her feet and defend Thorin in case these two wanted to harm him. Apparently, Thorin had sensed the danger as well, for his left hand went to the hilt of his sword, wanting to unsheathe it. Things were about to escalate, but then something changed. An old man with long, white hair, all dressed in long robes, made his appearance in front of Thorin's table and sat down across from him as if they were friends of old.

The atmosphere became lighter again; the two men sat down, seeing that the time was not the right to do what they wanted to do, Thorin removed his grip from the sword, looking very relieved, and the woman returned from her half-standing position back to her previous one, although her hand still did not leave the bow. Having her concentration still on the two suspicious men, she focused on the scene in front of her, at the Dwarf and his companion, with narrowed eyebrows.

_One surprise after the other. Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey…now, if this is not intriguing and promising of great events about to come, then I do not know what is._

Trying to listen as much as possible, both out of curiosity and out of concern, she leaned a few inches forward. Despite the fact that the two of them were speaking in hushed tones, she managed to catch the words "Erebor", "armies of the Dwarves" and "destroy the dragon", words that were more than enough to make her wish to hear more and even approach them and take part in their conversation. If she was interpreting the meaning of these words correctly (and they were not leaving much room for misunderstandings) Gandalf was encouraging Thorin to build up an army and retake their long lost homeland, slaying a dragon that not even the bravest men she knew would dare to encounter. From the first moment she read the story of Smaug, the destruction of Dale and the fall of the dwarven kingdom, she was wondering how it would be to retake it and now the wizard was determined to set this possibility into motion.

Determined to learn more, she continued staring at them, though still being cautious of the others who were surrounding her. A few moments later, she saw Gandalf pushing something towards Thorin, saying something about "Black Speech" and "promise of payment". Thorin's expression turned into a scared one and Shadow knew what had caused this. During these seven years of her journeys, rumors had reached her ears that Thorin, as next in line for the throne of Erebor, the eldest of the three heirs of Durin's lineage, was wanted dead before he would reclaim what was given to him by birthright. Her gaze wandered momentarily to the two spies (for they could only be spies according to their behavior) and she wondered if they belonged to those who wanted Thorin's head. Of course, she also suspected who else would be more than delighted at the news of the Dwarf's demise: the same one who was responsible for Thror's death and Thrain's disappearance, one of the race who had killed her own father. One who, although he was considered death, was quite possible to still be alive.

But Gandalf seemed to have forgotten something, she realized. The plan to reunite the Dwarf armies and arch together against Smaug could be proven successful, but only if Thorin proved them that he was the rightful heir. And the only way to do that was to wield one of the most precious jewels that was ever created in the history of Middle Earth: the king's jewel. The Heart of the Mountain.

The Arkenstone.

How much this stone was praised in the stories and songs. A large gem shining in pure white, having its own glow. Thrain was very proud of it and it was considered the family heirloom of Durin's folk. There was only a problem. Said jewel, together with many others, was laying somewhere in Erebor, under the watchful eye of the fierce dragon. So, everything was only a circle. Thorin wanted to reclaim Erebor and the treasure that belonged to the Dwarves. To that, he needed his kinsmen's help. But these kinsmen would not follow him unless he wore the Arkenstone, which was also inside Erebor.

_Everything in this life is a challenge, _she thought, but returned back to reality when she saw the bald man who was sitting near to her leaving together with the young one, the one with the black hair. Wondering what they had heard and what would happen now, she stood up, determined to follow and interrogate them, sure that her assumptions that they were spies were confirmed.

_No! Stay where you are! Your motives are understandable, but you are needed in another way, much more important than following these two men._

The voice that said these words inside her head was not the voice of her consciousness and, although the wizard was not looking towards her, Shadow knew that he had spoken them. His voice was familiar to her, for they had met two years prior and she still remembered it, but it frustrated her that he was deciding for her. Even though, she decided to obey him and sat down again, hoping that Gandalf had a very good explanation for this.

* * *

'Which is why we are going to need a burglar' Gandalf replied to Thorin, who had expressed aloud what the woman only a few feet away was thinking, about the difficulty of reclaiming the Arkenstone.

'Do you have someone in mind?' Thorin Oakenshield asked in a hushed tone. After all, Gandalf had suggested it and, although he rarely trusted others, especially strangers, he was willing to accept the Grey Wizard's advice.

'No, not yet, but I will search and find one' Gandalf promised. 'And, beside the burglar, you will also need a healer, Thorin. This quest is far more dangerous than you can imagine and you will need help'

'I already have a healer. Oin has knowledge about medicine'

'But assistance will not harm him, will it? I know a healer, young in age, but with much skill to tend to any wound and also much skill in fighting. A great advantage for this mission and with much hatred towards any beast that is lurking in this world. However' at this point, Gandalf hesitated for a moment, knowing that Thorin's rage was a matter of minutes 'there are two facts you may dislike, but I have to tell you that it is time for you to swallow your pride'

'Go on' Thorin gestured towards him, although a frown had made its appearance on his face after the last statement.

'I am speaking of a young she-elf, Thorin' Gandalf said, knowing that the best way was the direct one.

If he had said that he was appointing an Orc for a healer, Thorin would take the news better. Now, he had to gather all the self-control he possessed to not start yelling inside the inn. Not only a woman, but an Elf as well, one of those who had betrayed his family and had abandoned them at times of great need. Gandalf saw the fury spreading on the Dwarf's face and decided to not reveal, at least for now, from which place said she-elf was hailing. If Thorin would learn, in his current state, that she was once a habitant of the Woodland Realm, the kingdom of Thranduil, whom he hated with all his heart, surely he would make Azog and Smaug combined seem like innocent puppies.

'Did age start to influence you, Gandalf?' Thorin hissed, although he would rather shout at him. 'You are speaking as if you have forgotten what these…these creatures have done to us. You ask me to accept one of _them_, and not only that, but a _woman_ as well?' he spar the last part of the question.

'Thorin' Gandalf started warningly. 'I will repeat what I told you earlier. Swallow your pride and do not remain stuck in the past. She was not there when the Elvenking refused to help you'

'She is still an Elf!'

'But a homeless one, a situation you have experienced as well, although this was her choice' Gandalf told him. 'For the past seven years she has been travelling around, fighting against anything evil and healing those who need her help. The loss of Erebor has interested her since she was adolescent, she knows every detail of this story and she will be more than willing to tell you. Besides, do not forget that, due to her elvish nature, she possesses advanced eyesight and hearing, which will be valuable for you and can save you from unexpected attacks'

'And how do I know that she is not one of Thranduil's spies who wants someone of his own to come with us in order to have a better opportunity to claim some of the treasure of Erebor?' Thorin asked, his voice still being a dark whisper, full of despise.

'Thorin, whether you believe me or not, despite the fact that both of them are Elves, a meeting between them would not have a good ending' the wizard revealed, but did not add anything more, for the elleth's sake.

'Even if I accept all this, Gandalf, she is still a woman! And women are not meant for war, especially if she is young, as you say. And do not forget' Thorin added with an angry spark in his dark eyes, like lightning on the night sky 'that I have also two nephews of young age and I do not want them to be distracted by her presence!'

'First of all, she may be a woman, but she has survived in the wild and completely on her own for seven years. As for your nephews' Gandalf could not help but chuckle at the last objection 'do you not trust them around a maiden?'

Thorin stayed silent for many minutes, thinking of Gandalf's words. To have a she-elf in their company against Smaug was something that irritated him, almost disgusted him, for he was sure that she would remind him of that day years ago, of the day he had seen the Elves in the distance, looking down at the Dwarves who were fleeing from Erebor. He had screamed for help, but Thranduil had only turned his back, followed by his people. He would never forgive them for that and he knew that this elven girl would test his patience daily. On the other hand, of course, if she was such a good healer and fighter, as Gandalf had stated, then she could be useful to him. He could test her, her skills and her loyalties, especially if she was not on good terms with Thranduil.

'Very well, so be it' he sighed defeated. 'Tell her to meet us at the burglar's house, but I have to warn you. If she causes any trouble or if I learn that her intention is to harm us, I will not be considered responsible for my reaction'

'Understood' Gandalf nodded.

* * *

The inn was almost empty when the woman decided that she could retire in her room for the night. Gandalf and Thorin had left long ago, but she had stayed in her position, both to guarantee that none with ill intentions would follow them and for the case that she would hear something useful for her. It could sound foolish for a stranger, yet the conversation she had overheard between the wizard and the Dwarf had a strong influence on her. It had kindled a small fire in her heart, the desire to help Thorin Oakenshield in his attempt to take back his homeland with any way she could, although she knew that this was impossible; only the rightful king's loathing towards her race was enough.

She closed and locked the door of her room and, finally, took off her cloak, making her black hair fall down to the middle of the back in waves. She lit one single candle, in order to not be seen by someone from outside, but still to have the sense of warmth, and the flame danced inside her eyes, creating golden spots between the green and blue color that painted the big orbs. Then she turned around and left a small gasp when she realized that she was not alone in the room. Her hand, instinctively, went to her bow, but then she recognized the visitor and her combative expression was replaced by a bored one, combined with a smile that was almost sarcastic.

'Gi suilon, Mithrandir' she addressed him and folded her slender arms in front of her chest.

'Gwannas lú and, Duvainel Gweneth' Gandalf greeted her back and smiled in his usual way, politely, but mysteriously. 'Who would have known that we would meet here, in Bree. I had thought that you would have stayed in the beauty and the safety of Imladris'

'Then you thought wrong. If I was to stay somewhere permanently, I would never leave Mirkwood' the she-elf replied and she shivered at the mentioning of her former home. Despite her absence, she did not miss anything from it, except her friends, but even they were nothing but distant memories. She did not miss the dying forest or the isolation King Thranduil preferred, thinking (naively, according to her humble opinion) that he was protecting them that way.

'I see your attitude has not changed at all since the last time I saw you, arwen en amin' the wizard answered with an amused chuckle that made her twitch in anger. 'If I may say it, your king's reaction to your new way of behavior would be something exceptionally interesting to witness'

'Number one, he is not my king' Duvainel made clear and her hands balled into fists. 'And number two, I did not ask him about his thoughts on my way of behavior when I still lived there and I would most certainly not ask him now. I do not waste my precious thoughts for him'

'And what about the friends you left in the Woodland Realm? The king's son and the red-haired she-elf? Do you waste your precious thoughts for them?'

His question was not what the young healer expected and, for a few moments, she allowed her mind to fill with memories of her childhood, when she played with her friends, exploring the grounds and often getting into trouble. But then she regained her composure and closed the gate to the land of memories once more, as she was doing for the past years.

'What do you want, Mithrandir?' she asked him back, raising her voice slightly. 'Why are you asking these questions to me?'

'Because I have an offer for you, which, if you accept it, will lead you inside the forest of Mirkwood itself' Gandalf responded. 'Do not pretend that you do not know what I am talking about. I saw you in the inn hours ago, hooded and cloaked, but I know it was you. And I know that you caught some words of my conversation with Thorin Oakenshield'

'And thus I am aware that it is more possible for Thorin Oakenshield becoming friends and allies with Smaug than accept me in this quest, no matter how much I wish to participate in it. He is very proud for that' the elleth spoke and, in her heart, she felt pain at the fact that her chance was lost because of what she was and not who she was.

'Indeed, it took great effort for me, but, in the end, Thorin was convinced to have you join his company as a healer and fighter' Gandalf announced her. 'Even though, as it is my duty to warn you, he was very reluctant and you can be sure that he will watch you closely'

'Now' he quickly continued 'I also have to say that I have kept your true origins hidden from him. I thought it wise, for my purpose was to gain his permission concerning you and this mission, permission that would never be granted if he knew that you come from Mirkwood, even if you do not consider it your home anymore. However, you know too well that this is a secret that will have to be revealed someday and you will have to be extremely careful at how you will tell the news to him'

Of course she knew it. And she also knew that Thorin's wrath would be terrible when that day would come. But this was her opportunity to finally participate in a real quest that would give a lost homeland to an entire race, something she had not imagined when she had left her own home as a young girl. She would help whoever joined Thorin's company with her healing and fighting abilities and she would also be helped by them. Not to mention that this would be an experience she would never forget and this led her to a decision that would have more important consequences than she could think of.

'I will do it'

'Good!' the wizard exclaimed. 'As you may have heard, I will have to search for a willing burglar, who will also be a part of this quest. I will send word to you when I will find him and I will also inform you about the time and place of our meeting'

'Understood'

'Now' Gandalf waved his hand, unlocking the door of the room 'I will better be on my way. Namaarie, mellon nin'

'Na lú e-govaned 'wín, Mithrandir'

When the door closed behind the wizard, Duvainel kept staring at it, as if something of great importance to her was written on it, thinking about everything that had occurred that day.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Elvish words/phrases used:

**Utinu en lokirim: Son of snakes**

**Gi suilon, Mithrandir: I greet you, Mithrandir**

**Gwannas lú and, Duvainel Gweneth: It has been too long, Duvainel Gweneth**

**Arwen en amin: My lady**

**Namaarie, mellon nin: Farewell, my friend**

**Na lú e-govaned 'wín, Mithrandir: Until next we meet, Mithrandir**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, guys, that was it for now :) Hope you enjoyed it and I will start writing the next chapter from tomorrow (when I finish my exams). Good night and do not forget to read and review, it gives me courage :D


End file.
